Ilusória
by Raayy
Summary: Por que tudo que Misa queria, era amor. Mas isso era uma mentira. Tão ilusória quanto ele era. Então ela se agarrou na mentira com toda as forças. ll RaitoxMisa, One-Sided, OneShot


_Ilusória  
A Death Note Fanfiction by Raayy_

Avisos, vamulá.

**DEATH NOTE NÃO ME PERTENCE**, ou você tá achando que eu teria coragem de matar o L? Você acha que eu teria criado algo tão tosco quanto o Raito? HÁ!

**PRIMEIRA FIC MINHA HÉTERO PUBLICADA** OMG FUJAM PARA AS MONTANHAS EU NÃO TÔ BEM -leva tiro- Ok Ok... É Death Fic e Dramática, também. x-x

**Essa fic é um presente para a Hiei-and-Shino** por que recentemente foi aniversário dela e dentre a lista de presentes, estava uma "RaitoxMisa", e ela queria presentes com Drama. Ok, so, aqui está Hee-san!

**SIM, FUI EU QUE FIZ. SIM, EU TO PASSANDO BEM. SIM, É HÉTERO. **NÃO ME TORREM! ò.Ó

**Esta fic foi betada pela Chibi Anne.**

Anyway, a fic.

* * *

xXx

* * *

Ilusória.

_"Sufoque este meu corpo desbotado e enferrujado._

_Com essas mentiras sedutoras..._

_... Tão malignas..._

_E tão doces quanto mel._

_Me engane com essas palavras de bajulação, folheadas a ouro falso."_

-Angel Sanctuary - Volume 11-

Ela _precisava _disto.

Como uma droga.

Como um _vício_. Ela precisava daquilo.

_Ela precisava da mentira._

Se enganava quem achava que Misa era enganada por Raito.

Não, ela _sabia_.

Ela sabia, o tempo todo, que tudo não passava de uma _mentira_.

Uma mentira tão doce, tão envolvente, que chegava até a ser _cruel_.

_"Eu te amo, Misa."_

Não passava _tudo_, de uma mentira.

Mas ela sorria, e _fingia_ acreditar.

Fingia até para _si mesma_.

Por que era assim. Se ela não tivesse essa mentira para sustenta-la...

_Ela não teria mais nada._

xXx

_"Essa menina não percebe que está só sendo usada?"_

Ela sempre soube que era _usada._

Ela sempre soube que as palavras de amor, eram só uma forma de prendê-la.

Por causa de seus _olhos_.

Olhos de Shinigami, no corpo de uma humana. Muito _conveniente_.

Não pra ela, mas pra _ele_.

Ele queria os olhos dela, não ela.

Mas e daí?

Não se importava em ser _usada_, se pudesse ficar ao lado _dele_.

Se pudesse ficar ao lado da _mentira_.

Que a confortava, que a iludia, pouco a pouco, todos os dias.

Afinal, _não tinha outra forma _de ficar ao lado dele, não é mesmo?

xXx

Ela não possuía _orgulho_, ou _amor próprio_.

Porque a dor da solidão, de não ter ninguém ao seu lado, era_ tão _cruel...

Que a fez jogar isso _tudo_ de lado. No lixo.

A dor da_ perda_, de seus _parentes_, dos _amigos_.

Ela estava caminhando _sozinha_, embaixo de uma sombra negra, de _trevas_.

Querendo e pedindo o _conforto_. Algo que suprimisse a dor da _solidão_...

_Ela queria amor..._

E ela o encontrou.

Mas o homem que ela amava _nunca_ a amaria...

Então só restava a ela, a mentira.

A mentira tão doce, quanto a maçã do Éden. Tão _venenosa_ quanto.

Ilusória, tanto quanto ela, tanto quanto a _vida_ dela.

xXx

Como todo 'contos de fadas', era _mentiroso_. Como toda mentira, era _curta_.

Na verdade, foi longo demais para uma mentira _tão _frágil.

Agora, ela não tinha mais serventia para ele. Mas ele ia mantê-la viva.

_Por quanto tempo? Por quê?_

Mentiu para si mesma. "É por que Raito ama Misa, ele quer vê-la feliz".

Mas então, _ele morreu_.

E foi aí que a mentira _acabou_.

E quando a mentira acabou...

_A sua vida também._

Não _literalmente_, claro. Mas virou algo semelhante à uma concha vazia.

A concha sem a _pérola_. Ela sem o brilho. No olhar, no ser. Em tudo.

Por dois anos, viveu novamente, debaixo das trevas de seu ser.

Até que se matou. No dia dos namorados. Poeticamente cruel.

_Porque já não havia mais nenhuma mentira que a sustentasse._

* * *

xXx

* * *

Sim, essa é a maneira que eu vejo a Misa.  
Eu acho que ela se engana pra ser feliz, e não que ela é realmente burra feito uma porta.  
Mas enfim, Hee-san, espero que goste do seu presente! Me custou algum tempo/trabalho e muito sangue/suor para faze-lo! T-T  
Agradeço a Chibi Anne também por ter me ajudado e betado a fic pra mim! Ela é uma mão na roda (Eita que expressão antiga) pra mim! Arigatou Chibiiii!  
E, por favor gente, NÃO ME MATEM POR SER UMA FIC HÉTERO! Eu to passando bem sim! É One-Sided, por isso que eu escrevi e gostei de escrever :D (Além de eu amar Drama -Drama Queen-) E nem mostra o Raito nela. (Se mostrasse ia sair algo ruim, por que eu odeio aquela... COISA)  
Ah sei lá XD Enjoy!


End file.
